Kyoya Ootori Didn't Usually Act Like This
by SageStormAshes
Summary: BoyxBoy kissing  Even if Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this, the time spent with that bumbling idiot Tamaki made him want to even more. Kyoya debates who he is and who he wants to be. Even if he doesn't know it, it's all for Tamaki. R&RPLEASE!


**Hey guys, it's SAGE! *yawns* **

**I really have a sleeping problem. Every time I go to bed, I get some form of inspiration and I stay up all night writing it down! Like, what's up with that? **

**The inspiration gods think it's funny for me to be half asleep and exhausted, but not wanting loose all the inspiration, so I'm up till 4 in the morning writing. :( **

**WARNING: This story does have some boyxboy kissing, so if it isn't your cup of tea, I can understand that, but if I get a "homosexuality is wrong" email, there will be a problem. And I WILL SEND HUNNY AND MORI TO FIND YOU! **

**So yes, I am so sorry for the crap spelling, but I don't have a beta, or any common sense :) Also: I own nada! Disclaimer! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this.<p>

He was the cool, calm, calculating, and collected member of the host club, not acting like that bumbling idiot Tamaki.

Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this.

He was the no-nonsense, host club affair and finances manager, sitting and observing, writing down everything in his ever faithful black notebook, not flirting around like that bumbling idiot Tamaki.

Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this.

He was the third son. The third in a line of successful brothers. Overshadowed in every aspect, trekking paths that had probably already been plowed through by one of his two brothers. Once one of the brothers had done something outstanding, it was deemed average, or boring, when Kyoya did it. That why he always had to keep his head, to meet his father's high expectations. He always had to be better, he had to be the best, a task that had been deemed a suicide mission, because Kyoya wasn't going to give up until he had surpassed his brothers, and gain title as head of the family business. It was deemed a suicide mission by none other than that bumbling idiot Tamaki.

Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this.

He was notorious. Noted for his Flashing glasses, manipulative manner, 'I am superior' smirk and ability to pop out of anywhere, and know anything about anybody. But he could charm a girl, just like the rest of them, but he had yet to find one that could even captivate his interest, which was deemed unacceptable, by that bumbling idiot Tamaki.

Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this.

It was all business, even when it really wasn't. The relations he had made, were all in the interest of the Ootori name and company. Every face and name he bothered to remember was to be used for his father (and his future's) benefit. It was rare for him to ever do anything out of the "goodness of his heart." *scoff* that was weak, and not good for business. He didn't just do things for others, like that bumbling idiot Tamaki.

Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this.

Even the Host Club was created to have their parents companies flourish and have business connections. He had tried to make that clear and even Haruhi, the 'everybody has a goodness in them' commoner seemed to understand it, but the only one who had stated that "Kyoya just didn't want to admit he loves us and enjoys our company" was that bumbling idiot Tamaki.

Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this.

Kyoya Ootori wasn't nice, and he knew it. He was the shadow king. Manipulating everybody from the background and shadows. He knew what he wanted and he got it by flashing his eyes and threats of blackmail (knowing everything about everybody came in handy.) He toyed with people, hurt people, all for his own personal benefit, unlike that bumbling idiot Tamaki.

Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this.

He was the Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord. The blood type AB. People obeyed him, because he radiated power. He controlled the room and asked the questions. He pulled the strings of the Host Club, not that bumbling idiot Tamaki.

Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this.

He didn't show emotions. He had learned to keep it all bottled up inside, never to be revealed to anybody. He kept a stone facade, a mask, every time his father told him wasn't good enough to be an Ootori, every time he was compared to one of his better brothers, every time he saw that idiot boy dote over that blind and ignorant Haruhi. He had learned not to show emotions, that was a weakness, because everybody ended up betraying him in the end. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve like that bumbling idiot Tamaki.

Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this.

This, this was unnatural and wrong, even when he knew it was so natural and so right. He was in complete submission to the charms. If anybody had seen him, he would have been exiled. The powerful Ooturi's son, kissing another male, it was unacceptable. But that was that he was doing, kissing, pulling, dying of need. His hands were tangled in the blonde hair of none other than that bumbling idiot Tamaki Suoh. Their lips met again and again, a fog of lust over ruling any decision making Kyoya could make. They had fallen back onto a couch in music room three, when he felt his shirt get ripped open and the lean French boy's hands were every were. Tangled in his hair, circled around his waist, exploring the contours of Kyoya's chest. That's when violet-blue orbs met dark brown orbs, and it had all came rushing back to him. He yanked back, every fiber in his being wanting Tamaki. No, at this point, the feelings Kyoya were 1,000 miles passed want, this was pure _need_. But every rational molecule in his brain was telling him no. The boys blue orbs welled, teared up in surprise and questioned every movement of Kyoya, but there was something else, hidden behind the sting of Kyoya's rejection. It was something Kyoya, the third son had rarely seen.

"Tama-" he had started before he was cut off.

" Wait, Kyoya, before you run, I want you to know that I love you and whatever you say next won't change that. " the French boy clarified, without a second thought or hesitation. It was that courage Kyoya envied.

It hit him in that moment, what Tamaki's eyes were hiding. This realization should have shaken him to the core. After all his grueling effort for his father, he was going to give it up, but it didn't matter that he would loose inheritance, respect of his family or the position at the head of the business, because in that moment, he saw the only thing he needed from Tamaki's eyes. Pure love.

" Tama... Tamaki?" The nervousness of rejection made Kyoya's voice quiver. Funny, he would have noted, if he wasn't so terrified, that he was laying underneath Tamaki, they bother were shirtless, he had lost his glasses and they were both equally and completely vulnerable, yet he was the only one who was nervous.

And Tamaki saw right through the nerves. "Yes mommy?" He joked, knowing the annoying nickname would ease Kyoya back into his normal state, even if their situation at this point, was far from normal.

"I love you too."

Kyoya Ootori didn't usually act like this, but as he pulled Tamaki down for another searing kiss, he realized, he probably should more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Déjà like it? This was my first kissing scene... and I had the honor of trying to figure out Kyoya's brain to see how he would react in this situation Did I do well?<strong>

**If you know a good Tamaki/Kyoya story, please inbox me!**

**Did you enjoy my story? Did you hate it? Did it suck? I would love a review! Please**


End file.
